


Mille sfumature di Dean e Sam

by lilyy



Series: Ti odio e ti amo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Kink, Kink, M/M, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Sexual Fantasy, Transgression, True Love, dean follow sam at stanford
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin off di ti odio e ti amo. Si riferisce a quando Sam è andato al college e Dean ha accettato di seguirlo. Cosa succederà se Sam chiederà a Dean un rapporto più trasgressivo ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorrei trasgressione

Sam ha cominciato il college , però è strano da un po di tempo e un giorno mentre sam e Dean si stanno baciando nel loro appartamento, trova il coraggio di dirglielo.  
  
"Che ne diresti se provassimo ad avere un rapporto più. .. trasgressivo ?" Chiese diventando un po rosso, mettendogli una mano sotto la maglietta.  
  
"Siamo fratelli. Più trasgressivo di così non mi viene in mente niente " disse Dean cercando di non ridere.  
  
"Sarebbe bello. ..far finta di non essere fratelli, ma compagni di scuola...compagni molto passionali " Disse Sam baciandolo ardentemente.  
  
"Pensavo fossi già ampiamente soddisfatto "gli disse Dean un po offeso  
  
"Lo sono ma...non ho mai fatto certe cose e...vorrei provarle con te ... " disse Sam voglioso.  
  
Dean ebbe un brivido e gli venne duro.  
  
"Okay proviamo questo esperimento da nove settimane e mezzo " disse.


	2. Un bacio in pubblico

Sam Aveva dovuto faticare parecchio per convincere Dean a prestarsi a questa cosa. Praticamente Sam era invitato insieme ad altri ragazzi, al party del loro compagno di scuola samandriel e avrebbe dovuto infilarsi alla festa e cercare di baciare Sam durante il gioco della bottiglia che Sam avrebbe truccato.   
  
Ce la fece. Sam pensò che era bellissimo e cercò di non soffocare dall'invidia vedendo le occhiate e le risatine delle ragazze   
  
Sam fece girare la bottiglia e come premeditato, si fermò su Dean.   
  
Subito Sam fece finta di tirarsi indietro mentre gli altri ragazzi e ragazze ridevano e insistevano per vedere il bacio.   
  
Dean disse:"andiamo in fondo è solo un bacio " e lo baciò appassionatamente tra le risatine e gli applausi generali.   
  
"Ci vediamo " gli disse Dean sorridendo maliziosamente e Sam indovino lo sforzo che doveva essergli costato per non aggiungere "Sammy "   
  
"Sai secondo me gli piaci. Io ci proverei se fossi gay" gli disse un ragazzo all'orecchio   
  
Sam sorrise senza dire niente.


	3. Eros in piscina

Sam era andato in una piscina pubblica con i suoi compagni del college ma si era trattenuto più del dovuto e aveva trascinato verso pomeriggio inoltrato, Dean in una piscina riservata dove non entrava nessuno. Era un'area isolata e Sam ne approfittò per legare i polsi di Dean alla scaletta.   
  
"Sam, non è una buona idea. . Ci scopriranno, ci denunceranno e poi ci faranno a fette e poi..." provava a protestare Dean   
  
"Schhh Dean rilassati" gli disse Sam spogliatosi del costume e cominciando a strusciarsi su di lui nudo.   
  
Dean gemette. Sapeva cosa stava cercando di fare Sam. vendicarsi perché aveva sempre rifiutato alle sue richieste di fargli un servizietto. Non che non volesse ma. ..Sam era ancora così piccolo...e poi se non fosse riuscito a trattenersi, rischiava di venire dentro di lui e non voleva   
  
Era però quello che voleva quella piccola peste.   
  
Sam ora gli stava accarezzando il suo membro, piano.   
  
"Sam, non dovresti..."provò a protestare di nuovo Dean.   
  
"Vedo che ti è venuto già duro..."disse Sam malizioso dentro la piscina, mentre Dean gemeva a intervalli regolari.   
  
Sam continuò ad accarezzarglielo per farglielo venire più duro e poi glielo sfiorò a intervalli regolari con la punta della lingua.   
  
"Ahhh Sam, è una tortura" Disse Dean.   
  
"È quello che ti meriti. Quando avrò finito mi supplicherai in ginocchio di farti un..."   
  
"Sam! !!" Lo rimprovero Dean mentre Sam rideva.   
  
Sam procedeva nella sua lenta tortura stuzzicandolo con la lingua per poi leccarlo come se stesse leccando un gelato.   
  
"Ahhh. Sam no no no no no Ahhh"   
  
Sam continuava con lentezza esasperante per poi arrivare a succhiargli solo la punta, piano e poi alzarsi all'improvviso e poi ricominciare e così avanti per tre - quattro volte   
  
Dean era al limite e Sam gli chiese che cosa volesse.   
  
"Voglio che continui.. ti prego ti prego" disse Dean respirando con affanno. Il suo membro durissimo in modo quasi doloroso.   
  
Sam non aspettava altro. Si gettò a capofitto facendolo urlare di piacere.   
  
"S -Sam alzati ti prego. .sto per. .oddio. ..sto per. .."   
Ma Sam non si mosse e anzi accelero il ritmo facendo sospiri di piacere e Dean non resistette più. Riversò tutta la sua eccitazione dentro Sam che fu un po sorpreso ma non si spostò.   
  
Quando alla fine Sam si alzò chiedendogli se era stato bravo, Dean gli disse di slegarlo prima e poi gli diede un bacio mozzafiato.   
  
"Questo vuol dire che son stato promosso ?" Chiese Sam entusiasta .   
  
"Sei il mio campione, ma a proposito di promozioni mi hai fatto venire in mente una cosa per uno dei nostri giochini" disse Dean malizioso.   
  
"Bene ma prima. ..il piccolo servizietto che ti ho fatto. ..ha eccitato anche me..non è che potresti. .." e Dean fu felice di accontentarlo.


	4. Educazione sessuale

Sam e Dean erano riusciti a intrufolarsi nella scuola di Sam di notte.  
  
Ridevano spensierati mentre correvano per i corridoi bui, mano nella mano.  
  
A Dean sembrava di essere tornato adolescente…le classiche ragazzate che facevano gli adolescenti.  
  
Solo che una cosa del genere non l’aveva mai fatta.  
  
Sam lo trascinò in un’aula a caso e cominciarono a baciarsi.  
  
Dean era seduto su uno dei banchi e Sam gli stringeva la vita, mentre lo baciava con passione.  
  
“Sammy, se ci scoprono…” gli disse Dean, accarezzandogli il mento.  
  
“Non succederà, Dean. Nessuno girovaga per la scuola di notte…sol noi due ragazzacci.” Disse Sam.  
  
“E Harry Potter” disse Dean ridendo.  
   
  
Dopo pochi minuti decisero di mettere in atto il loro gioco. Dean usci dall’aula per andare a cambiarsi in bagno, mentre Sam restò nell’aula a cambiarsi.  
  
I vestiti li avevano portati dentro una borsa di plastica.  
   
  
Quando Dean tornò nell’aula, era vestito come un professore, e Sam come un classico studente americano.  
  
Maglioncino da college e cravatta…l’unica cosa diversa erano dei jeans molto stretti e attillati e parecchio stracciati…nelle gambe e soprattutto nel sedere.  
  
Dean al solo guardarlo si eccitò ma cercò di controllarsi.  
   
  
“Allora, Winchester, sei qui per rimediare ai tuoi brutti voti, scommetto.” Disse Dean, cominciando la recita.  
  
“Si, professore, non voglio restare bocciato…” disse Sam, sorridendo malizioso.  
  
“Questo dipende solo da te, Winchester. Vieni qui.” Disse Dean.  
  
Sam obbedi avvicinandosi alla cattedra.  
   
  
Sulla cattedra erano cosparsi tutt’attorno dei fogli. La maggior parte si trattava di fogli bianchi che avevano scarabocchiato scrivendo domande a casaccio, ispirandosi a domande che venivano davvero fatte a scuola.  
   
  
“Mettiti davanti alla cattedra” disse Dean.  
  
“Subito professore. Cosi va bene, professore?” chiese Sam, inclinando il sedere in modo un po’ osceno, tanto che Dean dovette sospirare rumorosamente.  
  
“qualunque cosa succeda, e che ti faccia, non dovrai smettere di ripassare. Pensi di poterlo fare?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Si, professore” disse Sam, sentendosi sempre più eccitato dopo quelle parole.  
  
“ Molto bene. Ora, passiamo alla prima domanda, Winchester.” Disse Dean.  
  
“In che anno, Vittorio Emanuele II fu proclamato Re d’Italia?” recitò Dean.  
  
“Rispondi alla domanda.” Disse Dean, accarezzando lievemente Sam sui fianchi.  
  
“ 14 marzo 1820 “ disse Sam con voce un po’ roca, spingendosi appena contro le mani di Dean, godendo del contatto sui suoi fianchi.  
   
  
“Quali erano le quattro repubbliche marinare?” chiese Dean, accarezzandogli la schiena e le gambe in modo lento.  
  
“Pi…..Pisa, Venezia, Amalfi e Genova.” Disse Sam, tremando appena.  
  
“Molto bene, Winchester…ma ti vedo un po’ nervoso, troppo…rigido…forse questi pantaloni ti stanno stretti, proviamo a toglierli, vuoi?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Se…se crede che sia necessario allo svolgimento della lezione, prof…”  
   
  
Dean gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli tolse, e poi gli accarezzò le gambe e il membro.  
  
Sam respirava già con affanno.  
  
“Continuiamo…In quale anno scoppiò la rivoluzione francese?” chiese Dean.  
  
“14 luglio 1789 “ rispose Sam, sentendo Dean spogliarsi dei pantaloni e dei boxer, e sentendo Dean piegargli la schiena con la mano, gentile ma deciso.  
  
“Dean! Io non so se ce la faccio…!” disse Sam, il suo membro ora decisamente duro.  
  
“Devi chiamarmi **professore!”**  disse Dean, facendolo eccitare ancora di più.  
   
  
“Quale sovrano regnava in Francia all’epoca della rivoluzione francese?” chiese Dean cominciando a stuzzicarlo con le dita per prepararlo, mentre Sam si sforzava di restare coerente per rispondere alla domanda.  
  
“”l- lui – ah! Lui- gi, XVI” balbettò Sam, preso alla sprovvista, quando Dean senza preavviso entrò dentro di lui e cominciò a spingere.  
   
  
“Bravo Sammy, ora passiamo alle domande di fisica. Vuoi?” gli chiese Dean, accarezzandogli la schiena e i capelli, senza uscire da lui.  
  
“S- si.” Rispose lui.  
  
"Cos'è la frequenza cardiaca?"   
  
“Il…il numero di contrazioni che il cuore compie in un minuto. Il crampo muscolare è…una contrazione improvvisa e involontaria del muscolo che determina uno spasmo doloroso.” Rispose Sam a sbalzi interrotti, il cuore che gli batteva forte, il corpo scosso dalle spinte sempre più forti di Dean.  
   
  
“Ok…ora passiamo ad **educazione sessuale**! “ disse Dean, sussurrandogli nell’orecchio.  
  
“è vero che i maschi non possono stare lunghi periodi senza avere uno sfogo sessuale?” chiese Dean.  
  
“V….vero.” disse Sam.  
  
“Perché negli adolescenti la voglia di fare sesso è molto frequente?” chiese Dean.  
  
“in…adolescenza, vi è un incremento del desiderio sessuale…che si basa essenzialmente su….AHH- un un fondamento biologico…ahh- lo sviluppo sessuale provoca….un aumento degli stimoli sessuali…ahh- la pulsione sessuale non compare adesso ma è presente sin dalla nascita.” Disse Sam, mentre Dean usciva da lui, e lo faceva girare, con la schiena appoggiata alla scrivania.  
  
“è proprio durante l’adolescenza che la sessualità si caratterizza come scoperta di nuove sensazioni di piacere e come desiderio che spinge l’altro verso il sesso, per queste ragioni, sesso ed amore acquistano soprattutto in questo periodo una posizione di primo piano.” Diceva Sam con il respiro corto e affannoso mentre Dean si spingeva sempre più dentro di lui, guardandolo negli occhi e schiacciandolo contro la scrivania. Le sue gambe strette sulla sua schiena.  
   
  
“Un rapporto sessuale si può dire riuscito quando l’orgasmo è simultaneo?” chiese Dean, prendendo il viso di Sam nelle mani, affinchè lo guardasse negli occhi.  
  
“Assolutamente no, non bisogna giudicare la qualità del rapporto sessuale dal fatto che si sia raggiunto o meno l’orgasmo assieme;  
  
ovviamente provare l’orgasmo assieme è un’esperienza bellissima, ma non è cosi frequente.” Disse Sam, mentre pensava a tutte le volte in cui lui e Dean erano venuti insieme.  
  
“Esiste il punto G maschile?” chiese Dean, inarrestabile.  
  
N- non tutti i sessuologi concordano sulla sua esistenza. Tuttavia è stato individuato un punto molto sensibile alla stimolazione, che renderebbe a molti uomini più intenso l’orgasm AHHHHHHHHHHHH”  
   
  
I fratelli vennero insieme, quando Dean si spinse più in profondità verso Sam, facendolo gridare di piacere, riuscendo forse a toccare il suo punto G.  
   
   
  
  
“Direi che il mio bel studente è stato promosso.” Disse Dean , uscendo da lui, mentre Sam lo guardava, sorridente ed esausto.  
   
  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Non andarono a casa subito. restarono abbracciati, sdraiati sul pavimento, a ripassare la forma romantica delle lezioni, dopo quella erotica e sessuale.  
   
  
“Mi descriveresti l’Amore?” gli chiese Dean, cingendo la testa di Sam con un braccio, mentre lui teneva la testa sul suo petto.  
  
“L’amore è un 11. Due unità che si accostano e lo fanno cosi bene da moltiplicare il loro valore, senza perdere la loro identità nella somma. Un 11 che oltretutto è un numero primo.  
  
Nessun altro può dividerlo, ad eccezione di sé stesso e dell’unità, una di quelle due unità che lo compongono.” Diceva dolcemente Sam.  
   
  
  
“Qual è il doppio di sei?” chiese Dean, cercando di non commuoversi.  
  
“ **Siamo.** ” Rispose semplicemente Sam, accarezzandogli la mano che gli cingeva il collo.  
   
   
   
  
    
  
  



	5. Un bel buongiorno!

Sam stava dormendo nel suo dormitorio.  
  
Era dura riuscire ad addormentarsi in quel periodo.  
  
Tutti i suoi compagni di college, o quasi, avevano la ragazza,  
  
e anche se era proibito, spesso la portavano nei loro dormitori  
  
e dormivano insieme.  
  
A volte, anzi spesso facevano anche altro.  
  
Sam era invidioso, ovviamente. Avrebbe voluto avere li Dean.  
  
Era permesso agli studenti di allontanarsi durante la giornata, ma non di dormire fuori,  
  
anche se talvolta gli studenti lo facevano lo stesso.  
  
Lo faceva anche Sam a volte. Andava a dormire da Dean, ma non sempre.  
   
   
  
  
Quella mattina, si svegliò a causa di un pesantore sul suo corpo.  
  
Eppure non aveva mangiato pesante.  
  
Il pesantore sembrava fare le fusa.  
  
E anche dargli baci tutt’intorno al collo.  
  
Oh Dio.  
  
Si svegliò semispaventato, pensando a uno scherzo dei suoi compagni di college,  
  
ma quando apri gli occhi, si spaventò di più.  
  
“DEAN!” urlò.  
   
  
Dean era stupendo con i suoi capelli biondi, profumati di jel, la camicia verde smeraldo da hippie, e i jeans larghi e turchesi.  
  
Ed era senza ombra di dubbio sopra di lui!  
  
“Buongiorno, Sammy!” lo salutò lui, come se quella situazione fosse del tutto normale.  
  
“Dean…cosa…come…” balbettò Sam.  
  
“Ho pensato di darti un buongiorno originale” disse lui con faccia birichina.  
   
  
Sam si accorse in quel momento che la stanza non era vuota ma piena dei suoi compagni.  
  
Alcuni ridevano e li guardavano incuriositi.  
  
Non erano schifati. Sapevano che Sam era gay e che aveva un fidanzato. Gliel’aveva detto.  
   
  
“Chi è il tuo amico, Sam?” gli chiese con faccia birichina un ragazzo, gustandosi un lecca lecca.  
  
Prima che Sam avesse tempo di rispondere, Dean disse, tra un bacio sul collo e l’altro:  
  
“è il mio fratellino….”  
   
  
Sam sgranò gli occhi e lo rimproverò: "Dean!!"” dandogli una sberla sul braccio.  
  
Il ragazzo li fissava con aria perplessa, e anche gli altri ragazzi, indecisi se stava scherzando o no, mentre Sam diceva:  
  
“Sta scherzando, ovviamente. È cosi che mi chiama. “fratellino.” Non è davvero mio fratello.” Disse Sam, ridendo nervoso, mentre Dean ridacchiava sul suo collo.  
  
“mmm , vorrei anch’io un fratello cosi…” disse il ragazzo, che era senza ombra di dubbio, gay dichiarato, continuando a leccare il suo lecca lecca, e uscendo dalla stanza.  
  
Gli altri ragazzi lo seguirono, augurando a Sam buon divertimento, con aria complice.  
   
  
Dean era ancora a cavalcioni su Sam, erano entrambi coperti dal lenzuolo, anche se vestiti, e Sam ammise che non sentiva per niente il pesantore del suo fratellone. Anzi…era un pesantore piacevole…  
  
Comunque, appena tutti i ragazzi uscirono dalla stanza, Sam fece cadere Dean sul letto, rotolando assieme a lui, fingendo di strozzarlo.  
  
“Sei forse impazzito?” gli chiese  
  
“Ehi…chi è stato quello che l’altro giorno mi disse: “Oh , Dean, vorrei tanto risvegliarmi con te sul mio letto, come fanno i miei compagni con le loro ragazze, e vorrei anche poter dire che sei mio fratello….” Cantilenò Dean.  
  
“Schhh” gli disse Sam, mettendogli una mano sulla bocca, senza riuscire a impedire ai suoi stessi occhi di ridere, e poi aggiunse: “Ho anche detto però che era una cosa impossibile, e che stavo scherzando.”  
  
Dean fece finta di mordergli giocosamente la mano, e Sam la ritirò, sorridendo.  
  
“era un tuo desiderio e mi era sembrato di capire che ci tenessi molto….”  
  
Sam lo guardò radioso e adorante, e poi gli prese il viso nelle mani e lo baciò.  
   
  
Si rotolarono ancora nel letto, abbracciati e avvinghiati l’uno all’altro.  
  
Per Sam era stato davvero un bel Buongiorno! 


	6. La gelosia è un mostro dagli occhi verdi

Sam era nell’appartamento di Dean, che si stava facendo il bagno.  
  
Dean mancava da un mese, ma Sam aveva una doppia delle chiavi, per poter andare e venire quando voleva. Avevano stabilito cosi.  
  
Quel giorno, Sam non stava aspettando Dean, e vederlo arrivare in casa, fu una sorpresa per lui.  
  
“Dean” disse Sam, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo contento e sollevato di vederlo.  
  
“Sammy…” disse dean, poggiando i borsoni a terra e andando da lui per dargli un bacio sulla fronte.  
  
“Ci hai messo un bel po’ stavolta…” osservò Sam, contrariato.  
  
“Hai ragione…” disse solo lui.  
  
“Perché??”  
  
“eravamo cosi impegnati, io e papà…in quella caccia al lupo mannaro…”  
  
“Mgrrr” sbuffò Sam, contrariato.  
  
“Non essere geloso. Sai che alla fine torno sempre da te, no?” sorrise Dean.  
  
“Ho l’impressione che papà cerchi di tenerti lontano da me.” Disse Sam, sconsolato.  
  
“Beh…potrebbe in effetti pensare che sono troppo dipendente da te.” Disse Dean, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento, mettendogli un braccio intorno al collo.  
  
“mpf…” disse Sam.  
  
“Pensa che siamo troppo…. **intimi…** ” disse Dean sfiorando Sam sul collo con una mano e facendola scivolare giù per il suo petto, scomparendo dentro l’acqua.  
  
Sam chiuse gli occhi a quella carezza languida e erotica. Era già eccitato. Dean ci metteva sempre poco a farlo eccitare.  
  
Dean però si alzò subito e si allontanò, andando a rimirarsi negli specchi della camera.  
  
“Chissà perché lo pensa….” Diceva Sam, dal bagno, ironicamente.  
  
Dean intanto si stava spogliando completamente, guardandosi allo specchio.  
  
“Forse ci abbracciamo troppo spesso” disse Dean con un sorrisetto.  
  
“credo che n- non lo inviterò più a trovarmi…” disse Sam, rancoroso.  
  
Dean rise, soprattutto quando vide Sam deglutire davanti al suo corpo nudo.  
  
“Hai fatto palestra, vedo….” Disse Sam, guardando il suo fisico palestrato, e i muscoli.  
  
“Si, un po’…” sorrise Dean.  
  
“Credevo fossi impegnatissimo con la caccia al lupo.” Disse sam scocciato.  
  
“Infatti…ma non giorno e notte…tocca…” sorrise Dean, riferendosi ai pettorali.  
  
Sam appoggiò il palmo della mano sul petto di Dean, lentamente, facendo scorrere la mano giù, fino all’inguine, toccando ma non stringendo.  
  
Dean sapeva l’effetto che faceva al suo fratellino e la cosa lo faceva impazzire.  
  
Sam appoggiò le labbra a baciare il petto di Dean, dolcemente, con riverenza.  
  
Dean accarezzò la testolina di Sam dolcemente, rispondendo a quel gesto di dolcezza.  
  
Dean era perfetto da baciare, non un solo pelo in quel fisico che sembrava il bronzo di riace.  
  
A volte Sam sospettava che si curava cosi tanto per piacergli, e lui faceva lo stesso.  
  
A nessuno dei due piaceva l’idea di baciare o toccare un corpo pieno di peli.  
   
  
“Vuoi entrare?” gli chiese Sam, non nascondendo il suo desiderio, e Dean accettò.  
  
Entrò nella vasca ricoperta di schiuma. Il suo intento era quello di far impazzire Sam, ma quando Sam allargò le braccia per andargli incontro, quando entrò nella vasca, restò spiazzato.  
  
I loro corpi erano bagnati ma allo stesso tempo asciutti, tonici, e chissà perché, quando si abbracciavano, sembravano ancora più perfetti, soprattutto quando Sam lo abbracciava in quel modo, stringendolo come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che avesse.  
  
I capelli bagnati di Sam, gli solleticavano il collo. Lo pervase un amore intenso e profondissimo, che gli fece quasi dimenticare quello che voleva fare.  
  
“Non dovresti starmi cosi attaccato, altrimenti poi papà si arrabbia.” Lo provocò Sam.  
  
Dean rise.  
  
“Dice anche che devo prendermi cura di te” gli sussurrò nell’orecchio, baciandogli il collo.  
  
Sam gemette felice, ma ancora non voleva dargliela vinta.  
  
“ma come, non sei il suo soldatino?” continuò Sam.  
  
“Preferisco essere il tuo.” Disse Dean, facendo ammutolire Sam.  
  
Dean approfittò della momentanea mancanza di parole di Sam, per succhiargli un capezzolo, e facendolo gemere.  
  
Lo senti eccitarsi sotto di lui e gli posò una mano proprio li, e strinse.  
  
“Dean. Ah!” disse Sam, cercando di muoversi contro la sua mano.  
  
“Con calma…Sammy…quando avrò finito qui, mi occuperò delle tue parti più basse.” Disse Dean.  
  
Sam gemette. Dean era sempre cosi premuroso.


	7. Biancheria femminile

Okay. Dean aveva accettato questo gioco.  
  
Aveva detto di si alla proposta di Sam di fare questi giochi un po’ trasgressivi tra di loro.  
  
Quello che non capiva è perché Sam dovette trovare erotico o eccitante, mettersi delle mutandine e delle calze a rete da donna.  
  
Aveva capito lo spogliarello stile nove settimane e mezzo, ma non aveva capito le mutandine e le calze!  
  
Intendiamoci, a Dean piaceva. Piaceva tutto quello che Sam indossava, e quelle mutandine su di lui erano davvero sexi. le calze non molto.  
  
Non capiva però perché le avesse messe, pensando che fosse scontato che dean si eccitasse!  
   
  
Dean comunque quando Sam fece quello spogliarello, nel loro appartamento, non ci pensò troppo su.  
  
Lo prese e fecero l’amore.  
  
A Dean piaceva specificarlo sempre. Non facevano sesso. Facevano l’amore.  
   
  
Il mattino dopo però, una strana sensazione di sgradevolezza gli attanagliò lo stomaco.  
Decise che doveva chiarire con Sam delle cose.  
   
   
  
  
Quando Sam si svegliò, con calma, visto che era sabato e non aveva scuola, Dean gli disse dolcemente:  
  
“Sam, come mai hai avuto quell’idea di quelle calze e di quelle mutandine?”  
  
“Dean, che domande sono?? Aspetta…ti eccitano vero? Ci stai ancora pensando…vuoi che le rimetto??”  
  
“NO!” disse Dean con forse troppa veemenza.  
  
Sam si strani.  
  
“Dean, che ti prende??”  
  
“Scusami, non volevo urlare. Ma davvero, perché l’hai fatto??”  
  
“Dannazione, dean, perché la stai prendendo cosi male??”  
  
“Voglio sapere perché l’hai fatto!”  
  
“perché…perché…perché pensavo ti sarebbe piaciuto, **contento??”** gridò Sam, scoppiando a piangere.  
   
  
Dean lo guardò sorpreso. “Perché pensavi…mi sarebbe piaciuto??”  
  
“perché ti sono **sempre piaciute** le ragazze cosi, che facessero le oche!!”  
  
“Quindi…ti sei vestito cosi per…per piacermi? Ma Sammy, tu mi piaci già! Sono pazzo di te!!”  
  
“Dio, Dean…sono solo delle stupide mutandine…e delle stupide calze..se proprio ci tieni, le butto via!!”  
  
“NO! non è questo il punto, io sono il ragazzo più felice del mondo se tu fai qualcosa per me!” gli disse, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.  
  
“Non sembra…” disse sam, mentre nuove lacrime gli spuntarono dal viso.  
  
“Quello che non mando giù…è la tua insicurezza…non voglio che fai questo per me perché pensi che non mi piaceresti, o che…possa provare nostalgia per vecchie abitudini….”  
  
Sam si sforzò di sorridere. “Quindi…questo vuol dire che non devo più indossare quelle calze e mutandine?”  
  
“Ehi, non ho detto questo. Una volta chiarita questa cosa, che io le donne non le guardo più, e guardo solo te, puoi tranquillamente continuare a metterle..le calze però buttale via..”  
  
“Pervertito” disse Sam, mentre Dean lo attirava per un bacio.  
  
“Tu più di me…” gli rispondeva Dean.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Dean senti che aveva fatto la cosa giusta a chiarire quel punto con Sammy. Ora lo vedeva più sereno e più felice, meno smanioso di dimostrare a dean qualcosa. ovviamente, i loro giochi non finirono ancora, ma si fecero più romantici.


	8. Romeo e Giulietto: epic love prima parte

Sammy, non se ne parla!” disse Dean, piuttosto deciso.  
  
“hai sempre detto che è una delle opere più romantiche che siano mai esistite nella storia!” protestava Sam.  
  
“Questo non vuol dire che io sia disposto a fare Giulietto!!” protestò ancora Dean.  
  
“Ascolta, il mio partner di scena si è ammalato improvvisamente…non può più recitare la parte di Giulietto, e come sai, io devo fare Romeo…”  
   
  
Dean sbuffò. Sapeva da tempo che la classe di Sammy avrebbe partecipato a uno spettacolo teatrale per Giulietto e Romeo. Uno spettacolo rivisitato di Giulietta e Romeo, a favore dei gay e delle coppie omosessuali. Un messaggio forte, a vantaggio dei diritti delle coppie omosessuali.  
  
“E poi, tu non vuoi veramente che io baci altre labbra al di fuori delle tue…” lo prese in giro sam, con voce romantica.  
  
“Non guarderai altri occhi al di fuori di me…” continuò Dean  
  
“E non bacerai altre labbra al di fuori delle mie…” continuò Sam.  
  
Dean gli diede un bacio per sancire quelle parole. Accidenti al fratellino, aveva un potere di fargli fare le cose, incredibile.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Convincere i professori, e la gente che si occupava dello spettacolo, a prendere Dean, che fu presentato come un amico di Sam, fu estremamente facile.  
  
Dean era bello, alto, muscoloso, magnetico. Irresistibile. E anche romantico.  
  
Perfetto per fare Romeo.  
  
“Che cosa???? Io dovevo fare Romeo!” disse sam, sorpreso.  
  
“Non dire sciocchezze” disse l’organizzatrice dello spettacolo. “Dean è biondo, alto, sicuro di sé, perfetto per fare Romeo. Tu farai Giulietto, che sei più cucciolo!”  
  
Dean rise divertito, mentre Sam strinse le braccia mormorando indispettito che lui non era cucciolo.  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Cominciarono le prove, che durarono due settimane. Sam e Dean si allenavano costantemente sul palco, con sempre maggiore coinvolgimento.  
   
  
Dean/Romeo: “Io giuro il mio amore sulla luna!”  
  
Sam/Giulietto: “Non giurare sulla luna, questa incostante che muta di faccia ogni mese, nel suo rotondo andare!”  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Dean/Romeo: “Perdonami, perdonami di amarti e di avertelo lasciato capire!”  
  
Sam alzò lo sguardo verso Dean e vide che stava piangendo, dopo aver recitato la frase.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
Si accorse subito che Dean doveva aver pensato a sé stesso e a Sam. Lo abbracciò istantaneamente per consolarlo, mentre Dean cercava di riprendersi, appoggiato al muro.  
   
  
  
Un ragazzo che stava camminando per i corridoi del teatro in quel momento, vide Sam e Dean baciarsi appassionatamente contro il muro. Avevano ancora i vestiti di scena addosso.  
  
Il ragazzo rimase sorpreso…non pensava che Sam stesse con il ragazzo che faceva Romeo. Cercò di andarsene, ma Sam apri gli occhi e lo vide.  
  
Si scansarono subito, e il ragazzo si scusò.  
  
“Non volevo disturbare…e cosi…relazioni tra colleghi eh?” ghignò lui, facendo l’occhiolino.  
  
Sam e Dean erano imbarazzati dall’essersi lasciati sorprendere in quel modo.  
  
“Tranquilli, non lo dirò a nessuno!” disse, salutandoli.  
   
   
 


	9. Giulietto e Romeo epic love - seconda parte

La sera dello spettacolo teatrale arrivò più in fretta di quello che credevano. Sam e Dean erano emozionatissimi, e poco prima che lo spettacolo cominciasse, Sam baciò Dean dietro le quinte.  
  
“Grazie per quello che stai facendo!” gli disse.  
  
“Te l’ho già detto…non devi baciare altre labbra al di fuori delle mie!” disse Dean.  
   
  
In quel momento suonò il telefonino. Era John!  
  
Sam e Dean avvertirono subito un panico crescente. Sam non voleva rispondere, e tremò quando apri la linea.  
  
“P-Pronto? Come? Stasera, si, ma…ma non hai detto che non potevi liberarti? Si, ho capito…no, ma che dici, si che sono contento, è solo che non me l’aspettavo…sono un po’ spiazzato. Allora a stasera, papà.”  
  
Sam mise giù la linea, con una faccia da funerale. Vide Dean che aveva già capito tutto dalle risposte di Sam, ed era forse più pallido di lui.  
  
“Papà…dimmi che ho capito male e che non verrà a **vederci** stasera…” disse con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi terrorizzati.  
  
“ha detto che non poteva mancare alla rappresentazione teatrale di suo figlio…” disse sam affranto. Forse avrebbe pianto.  
  
“Sammy….”  
  
“Non voglio più fare la rappresentazione, Dean…molliamo tutto, diciamo che non ce la sentiamo!”  
  
“Sam, la rappresentazione è fra un’ora!”  
  
“Dean….”  
  
“Ascolta, gli diremo che non c’era nessun altro per il ruolo di Romeo…capirà, vedrai…non deve per forza prenderla male!” cercò di rassicurarlo Dean, intuendo comunque già delle falle nel piano...ormai a tutti avevano detto che Dean era un amico di Sam e se il padre avesse parlato con qualcuno...  
   
  
“Chi è che la prenderà male, e perché non volete più fare la rappresentazione??” disse il ragazzo che li aveva sorpresi una settimana fa a baciarsi.  
  
Dean e Sam sussultarono spaventati.  
  
Sam si inventò che suo padre era contrario alla relazione con il suo ragazzo, Dean, e non sarebbe stata una buona idea se l’avesse visto adesso, nei panni di Romeo.  
  
“Posso cercare di…trattenerlo…se volete…” provò a dire il ragazzo.  
  
“Come faresti? È impossibile, non puoi fermarlo per tutta la rappresentazione…credi a me, è un pazzo furioso!” disse Dean, mordendosi la lingua per non rischiare di tradirsi, dovendo spiegare perché lo conosceva cosi bene.  
  
“E poi non vogliamo metterti nei guai.” Disse Sam affranto.  
  
“Sentite, io sono gay, come voi, e me ne hanno fatte passare di tutti i colori, per la mia natura…ho litigato anche io più volte con mio padre per via dei ragazzi con cui esco, perciò nessuno più di me può capirvi.”  
   
  
Sam e Dean furono grati della comprensione ma pensarono ancora che non era una buona idea.  
  
“Fatemi fare un tentativo, okay? Voglio provarci! Ditemi solo con quale tipo di macchina arriverà il padre di Sam, e il numero di targa, ah, poi anche dei suggerimenti su cosa dirgli che possano servire a trattenerlo o a sconvolgerlo, visto che voi sembra che lo conosciate molto bene!”  
  
Sam e Dean non videro alternative e quindi acconsentirono.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
La rappresentazione stava per cominciare. Mancavano circa 20 minuti, e la macchina di John stava parcheggiando davanti al teatro proprio in quel momento. Sapeva cosa doveva fare. i ragazzi gli avevano raccontato che John era un tizio fissato con i mostri, un pò svitato.  
   
  
Il ragazzo fece trillare il telefonino di John proprio in quel momento.  
  
“Pronto?” rispose John, sorpreso e un po’ scocciato.  
  
“è lei John Winchester? Ho bisogno di aiuto!” gli disse il ragazzo.  
  
“Che…genere di aiuto? Dove sono i tuoi genitori?” chiese John, riconoscendo la voce di un ragazzino spaventato.  
  
“Loro hanno un problema…con un mostro…” disse il ragazzo, fingendo di piangere.  
  
“Ascolta ragazzino, fammi parlare con la tua mamma o con il tuo papà.”  
  
“Non posso, sono andati via, ma io ho troppa paura che il mostro li prenda…lui torna sempre..” disse il ragazzo, odiandosi per la bugia che stava dicendo.  
  
“ragazzino, dove ti trovi?” gli chiese John.  
  
Il ragazzo sparò una città a casaccio, quella più lontano che gli venne in mente.  
  
“Che cosa????? Ma è a un’ora da qui, e io ho fatto tutta questa strada per…senti, ragazzino, mi dispiace, non posso proprio venire ora, richiamami tra due ore okay? E giuro che sarò li da te.”  
  
Il ragazzo in preda al panico si mise a piangere.  
  
John cercò di farlo ragionare. “Ascolta, ho avuto una giornata pesante, oggi ho cercato di rintracciare mio figlio Dean per chiedergli della rappresentazione a teatro dell’altro mio figlio, Sam, ma ha il cellulare staccato….”  
   
  
Il ragazzo rimase esterrefatto. _Suo figlio Dean?_  
  
Certo, poteva essere una coincidenza, ma il ragazzo ricordò il bacio che si era scambiato con quel ragazzo, Dean…sapeva di passione, possessione e tormento…e poi la loro disperazione quando seppero che il padre di Sam sarebbe arrivato…  
  
_Il loro padre…_  
   
  
La faccenda era più grave di quanto pensasse. Dean non era semplicemente il ragazzo di Sam, era anche suo fratello…e lui non avrebbe proprio dovuto immischiarsi…il padre avrebbe fatto a fette anche lui, dopo i suoi figli….  
  
Tentò comunque il tutto per tutto. Fece finta di piangere ancora,  
  
sperò nei sensi di colpa di John. Era la sua unica speranza.  
  
John, vinto dai singhiozzi del ragazzo, promise che sarebbe andato da lui, ma prima doveva almeno salutare Sammy.  
   
  
Il ragazzo, sollevato, fece una corsa a perdifiato, per raggiungere Sam e Dean per avvisarli.  
  
Arrivò appena in tempo nel camerino di Sam, dove i ragazzi stavano per mettersi i costumi di scena. Mancavano 13 minuti!”  
  
“John sta arrivando!”urlò.  
  
“Che cosa??? Non sei riuscito a convincerlo???” quasi urlò Sam.  
  
“L’ho convinto, ma vuole salutarti prima di andar via!” spiegò il ragazzo, desolato.  
   
  
Sam fece entrare di fretta il povero Dean dentro l’armadio del camerino, quasi nello stesso momento che il ragazzo fuggiva dal camerino e incrociava John uscendo, che lo guardava incuriosito.  
  
“Sam.” Disse John, andando dal figlio.  
  
Sam nonostante tutta l’ansia addosso, fu felice di vederlo.  
  
Si abbracciarono. John gli chiese: “Chi era quello?” alludendo al ragazzo che aveva visto uscire.  
  
“è…Romeo, sai” rise istericamente.  
  
“ **Quello??** Ma non dovrebbe esser biondo??”  
  
“Beh, metterà una parrucca.” Disse Sam, sempre ridendo istericamente.  
   
  
John borbottò contro la pessima efficienza del servizio di classificazione dei ragazzi, e poi gli spiegò brevemente del problema del ragazzino piangente.  
  
“Stai tranquillo, papà…vai pure…prima il dovere. Sono comunque contento che sei venuto qui, anche se per poco....” gli disse sam, toccandogli la spalla, cercando di non farsi vedere troppo sollevato.  
  
“Dov’è Dean?? È tutto il giorno che lo cerco…quell’incosciente ha il telefono staccato!” disse, facendo vagare i suoi occhi per la stanza.  
  
Dean dentro l’armadio, trattenne il respiro. I vestiti di Romeo cominciavano a prudergli., chissà cosa avrebbe detto loro padre se fosse uscito dall’armadio con questi vestiti addosso.  
  
“Dean ha la batteria scarica, papà….è andato a prendere qualcosa da mangiare per gli ospiti…,in una pasticceria! Gli dirò che sei passato!” disse Sam.  
  
“Ho visto il palco. Bello spettacolo avete messo su…anche se…la prossima volta cerca di baciare una donna, okay?” gli disse John, strizzandogli l’occhio.  
  
Sam lo salutò, sempre sorridendo nervosamente.  
   
  
Sam tirò un grosso respiro, poi aspettò solo qualche secondo, giusto per esser sicuro che il padre non sarebbe tornato, e apri l’armadio a Dean, che sospirò pesantemente. Sam ricambiò sbarrando gli occhi.  
  
Non fecero in tempo ad abbracciarsi, che il ragazzo entrò come un razzo, e disse che dovevano sbrigarsi! Lo spettacolo era tra cinque minuti!!  
   
   
   
   
  


 

 

 

*

 **Romeo:** ahimè, perchè l'amore di aspetto cosi gentile, è poi alla prova, cosi aspro e tiranno?

 

 **Romeo:** io desidero quello che possiedo. il mio cuore, come il mare, non ha limiti, e il mio amore è profondo quanto il mare; più a te ne concedo più ne possiedo, perchè l'uno è l'altro.

 

 **Romeo:** che significa Montecchi? Nulla, non una mano, non un piede, non un braccio, non la faccia, nè un'altra parte qualunque del corpo di un uomo. che cosa c'èin un nome? ciò che noi chiamiamo con il nome rosa, anche se lo chiamassimo con un altro nome, serberebbe pur sempre lo stesso dolce profumo.

 

 **Romeo:** il mio cuore aveva mai amato? Occhi, rinnegatelo, perchè non aveva mai conosciuto la bellezza fino ad ora.

 

 

  
**Giulietto:** Come, perchè sei giunto fino a qui? alti sono i muri del giardino, e aspri da scalare, e se qualcuno ora ti scopre...se penso chi sei, questo è luogo di morte.

  
  
**Romeo:** con le ali leggere d'amore, volai su questi muri. per amore non c'è ostacolo di pietra e ciò che amore può fare...amore..tenta...non possono fermarmi i tuoi parenti...

  
  
**Giulietto:** se ti vedono qui, ti uccideranno...

  
  
**Romeo:** ahimè, il pericolo è più nei tuoi occhi, che non in venti delle loro spade. se mi guardi con dolcezza sarò forte contro il loro odio.

  
  
Dean e Sam si guardarono profondamente negli occhi, dicendosi queste frasi.

 

 **Romeo:** O mio amore, mio sposo! La morte, che ha già succhiato il miele del tuo respiro, nulla ha potuto sulla tua bellezza.

 

 

 

 

Dean su quest’ultima frase, baciò Sam, che era per terra, fingendo di essere morto.  
  
Bevve poi il veleno. Sam come da copione, si risvegliò, toccandogli la mano che teneva il veleno, Dean/Romeo si agitò, sbarrando gli occhi, mentre aveva ancora la mano sulla boccetta di veleno.  
  
Cadde a terra, imprimendo il suo sguardo in quelli di Sam/Giulietto.  
  
Sam/Giulietto chiamò il suo nome, gli tenne le mani sul viso, cercò di rianimarlo. E poi pianse. Reclamò il veleno del suo amato, rimpiangendo che l’avesse finito tutto.  
  
“Non ne hai lasciato neanche un po’ per me, per seguirti…”  
  
Prese la sua spada e sempre guardandolo negli occhi, finse di trafiggersi.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Lo spettacolo fu un successo. La folla era stata entusiasta, ma ora Sam doveva tornare nei suoi dormitori con la scolaresca.  
  
“Aspetta. Aspetta. “diceva Sam, reclamando un altro bacio dalle labbra di Dean. Gli faceva scendere le mani sul viso e poi gliele metteva al collo. Dean fece per andarsene, ma poi ci ripensò, e corse a baciarlo di nuovo.  
  
Avevano ancora i loro vestiti di scena, e Sam si era lasciato andare, accasciandosi contro il muro, sorretto solo dalle braccia di Dean.  
  
“Devi andare” disse Sam, tra un bacio e l’altro.  
  
Si dettero ancora due o tre baci, mano a mano che Dean cercava di farsi forza per allontanare il suo corpo da Sam.  
   
  
Il ragazzo che aveva aiutato Sam e Dean era rimasto a guardarli. Era strano. Aveva scoperto che erano fratelli, ma la cosa non lo disgustava. Anzi, li trovava carini.  
  
“Grazie, Jimmy.” Gli disse Dean, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, mentre andava via.  
  
Sam lo ringraziò a sua volta.  
  
“State attenti in futuro a vostro padre!” ribadi Jimmy.  
   
  
  
Ne avevano parlato tra la pausa dello spettacolo e la fine, e incredibilmente era stato piuttosto semplice convincere i due ad ammettere che erano fratelli, o forse avevano solo bisogno di un amico con cui confidarsi.  
  
Probabilmente non li avrebbe rivisti mai più, ma era contento di averli conosciuti.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Era circa mezzanotte, e i ragazzi si spaventarono molto, sentendo un rumore alla finestra del loro dormitorio.  
  
Era Dean! Con una scala! Vestito da Romeo!  
  
“Dean? Sei diventato scemo? Se ti scoprono…” disse Sam, che seppur la grande sorpresa provata dall’arrivo del fratello, aveva davvero molto sonno ed era stato svegliato bruscamente da quell’arrivo inaspettato.  
  
Dean lo prese in braccio prima che Sam, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei compagni, potesse anche solo ribellarsi.  
  
“Dean! Ma che fai, mettimi giù, dai!” disse Sam, senza neanche provare a ribellarsi.  
  
“Schhh, tranquillo Giulietto, il tuo amorevole Romeo, è venuto a rapirti perché non può stare troppo a lungo senza di te!” gli disse Dean.  
  
“E voi che avete da guardare? Dovevate saperlo che lo spettacolo non era ancora finito!” disse Dean rivolto ai compagni che assistevano basiti al rapimento di Sam.  
  
“Dean! Ci ammazzeremo!” cominciò a ribellarsi Sam vedendo che Dean andava verso la finestra.  
  
“Buono Giulietto! Qualcuno di voi mocciosetti mi terrebbe la scala? Sapete, siamo un po’ tutti come Icaro, incapaci di intendere e di volare! Ecco, prendi un golfino, Sam…Giulietto!” disse Dean prendendo il golfino di Sam appoggiato all’attaccapanni, e mettendoglielo sulle spalle.  
  
Sam si strinse di più a Dean appena cominciarono a scendere la scala, sostenuta dai compagni di scuola di Sam.  
   
  
Non seppero neanche loro come riuscirono a scendere nel cortile senza precipitare giù come due frutti maturi.  
  
Mentre Dean camminava per il cortile con Sam in braccio, instancabile, e Sam non riusciva a capire come facesse a non spezzarsi un paio di costole e di reni, Sam gli dava dei piccoli bacini ripetuti sulla guancia, intenerito dalla sua iniziativa.  
   
  
Quando furono nel loro appartamento, Dean mise Sam sul letto e ripresero a baciarsi languidamente, sussurrandosi frasi dolci.  
   
  
  
  
   
  
Dean: “Io desidero quello che possiedo; il mio cuore, come il mare, non ha limiti e il mio amore è profondo quanto il mare: più a te ne concedo più ne possiedo, perché l'uno e l'altro. “  
   
  
  
Sam: : “Il mio cuore aveva mai amato? Occhi rinnegatelo, perchè non ha mai conosciuto la bellezza fino ad ora.”  
 


	10. Il mare...le stelle...te..

una gita al mare.  
  
Il falò sulla spiaggia. Le stelle. La sabbia.  
  
I propri amici li, che si divertivano e mangiavano, ed erano ubriachi.  
  
Tutto perfetto, no?  
  
Tutto quello che puoi desiderare…  
  
Ma Sam non riusciva a divertirsi, non quando sapeva che da qualche parte sulla spiaggia poco distante da loro, Dean lo aspettava in una tenda e aveva preparato sicuramente qualcosa di speciale per loro.  
  
Perciò….che si fotta la festa, i compagni e il falò pure.  
  
Loro quando erano insieme, facevano scintille.  
  
Era come i fuochi d’artificio, come le stelle che esplodono e poi rinascono.  
  
Era come il big bang, era caldo come il falò sulla spiaggia.  
  
Se ne andò. Sgattaiolò via da loro.  
   
  
Camminò a piedi e raggiunse l’altra spiaggia poco distante.  
  
La tenda rossa inconfondibile.  
  
Gliel’aveva regalata papà per i cinque anni di Sam.  
  
Dean guardava con il naso fuori, preoccupato. Appena vide Sam si illuminò.  
  
Corse ad abbracciarlo. Anche Sam corse, stringendosi le braccia, per il freddo.  
  
Aveva i piedi scalzi, anche Dean aveva i piedi scalzi, e adesso che erano di nuovo insieme, si sfioravano, gelati.  
  
“Avresti dovuto prenderti un golfino, campione..per fortuna sono io che ci penso” Disse Dean, mettendogliene su uno, sentendolo tremare.  
  
Lo accompagnò al centro della spiaggia, dove aveva preparato una cenetta a lume di candela per loro.  
  
Sam sapeva che Dean aveva fatto questo perché quello era un giorno speciale.  
  
Il giorno in cui si erano dati il primo bacio e anche il giorno che fecero l’amore per la prima volta.  
  
Sam prese posto al tavolo, notando una dalia bianca in un vaso.  
  
Dean a volte sapeva essere dolcissimo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Fame passionale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean e Sam giocano con il cibo

“Bevi” gli disse Dean, porgendogli un bicchiere con un liquido verdino. Sam bevve un po’ intimorito.  
  
Era latte e menta. Mandò giù sollevato. Adorava il latte e menta.  
   
  
  
Ora era il turno di Sam. “Bevi” . gli porse un bicchiere dal liquido azzurro.  
  
“Angelo azzurro.” Sussurrò Sam.  
  
“Niente male, Sammy. Passiamo a qualcosa di più divertente, eh? Mangia!” gli disse, porgendogli del peperoncino.  
  
Sam degluti a fatica, con grande soddisfazione di Dean.  
  
“Aspetta a cantar vittoria…bevi…” disse, porgendogli un bicchiere d’acqua.  
   
   
  
  
Dean scoppiò a ridere. “Acqua?”  
  
“Bevi!” disse di nuovo Sam.  
  
Dean bevve e quasi si strozzò. “S- sale…”  
  
“Acqua salata…bevi” disse Sam, con un ghigno.  
   
  
Dean a fatica bevve.  
   
  
  
Avevano provato a turno qualcosa che all’altro sarebbe sicuramente piaciuto, e qualcosa che li avrebbe messi in difficoltà…ora dovevano provare qualcosa di romantico, mangiando ciascuno la propria estremità, insieme.  
  
“Mangia…”  
  
“Frutto della passione…mmm adoro quando fai il romantico” disse Sam, mangiando un’estremità del piccolo frutto, mentre Dean addentava l’altra estremità.  
   
  
“Frutto dell’amore! Il litchi!” disse Sam, quando fu il suo turno. Da capo mangiarono ciascuno le proprie estremità dalla bocca dell'altro.  
  
“Ora, qualcosa di dolce da mangiare.” Disse Dean, dando a sam un cucchiaio di miele “E sul tuo corpo….” Disse Dean, spalmando il suo petto nudo di torta, dalla confezione che avevano comprato.  
  
“che schifo…” disse Sam imbarazzato.  
  
“Zitto e buono…la torta non fa mai schifo…” disse Dean, mangiandola direttamente sul petto di Sam, succhiandogli eroticamente i capezzoli.  
  
“Dean…se fai cosi.,..” cercò di mandarlo via Sam, che si stava già eccitando.  
  
“Fermo, non ho finito…” disse Dean, che dimentico delle regole stava per farsi decisamente prendere la mano.  
  
Slacciò i jeans a Sam e i boxer, e gli fece colare sul suo membro un poco di gelato.  
  
“Dean! Oddio!” disse sam, vedendo che Dean si era già inginocchiato e aveva cominciato il suo giochino di tortura..  
   
  
  
Dean lo stava stuzzicando più che altro…non voleva che tutto finisse subito, cosi dopo poco si alzò su.  
  
“Mi vendicherò!”  
  
“La vedremo!” lo sfidò Dean.  
   
  
Sam prese con un ghigno sardonico la scatolina dal pavimento…non aveva voluto dire a Dean cosa contenesse, e si scopri che contenevano degli hamburger!  
  
“Oddio…posso mangiarli?”  
  
“No no..hai già mangiato…” disse Sam malizioso. “Ora tocca a me!”  
  
“Non dirai sul serio…con quelli non si può !!” disse Dean, sconvolto.  
  
“Scommettiamo? Ma prima MANGIA!” disse, porgendogli lo zucchero filato.  
  
“No no…tutto ma non quello!”  
  
“Mangia!” disse sam.  
   
  
  
Dean mangiò lo zucchero filato e poi assistè inerme all’operazione che stava facendo Sam, di strofinamento hamburger contro il suo petto, dopo averlo spogliato completamente.  
  
“Stai rovinando delle opere d’arte!” disse Dean, vedendo gli hamburger sbriciolarsi, mentre Sam glieli strofinava addosso.  
  
“Cazzo…” disse Dean, mentre Sam stuzziacava il suo petto con la lingua e faceva la stessa cosa che aveva fatto Dean prima ai suoi capezzoli.  
   
  
“Sammy…non mi ricordo più come erano le regole…” disse Dean.  
  
“Neanch’io…ma ho fame…tanta fame…quindi che dici se…”  
   
  
Dean capi al volo. Si aggrovigliarono l’un l’altro, seduti sul pavimento, abbracciati, mentre si degustavano a vicenda.  
  
“Ohh..non pensavo che sporcarsi e ripulirsi a vicenda fosse cosi…” disse Dean.  
  
“Dannatamente eccitante? Ma in fondo l'Amore non è proprio questo? Divorarsi a vicenda? ” chiese Sam con affanno, stringendo i capelli di Dean.  
   
  
Dean sciolse l’abbraccio, per atterrare Sam al pavimento.  
  
“Basta con questo gioco. Non resisto più.”  
  
“Anch’io…sarà forse il peperoncino?” chiese sam, prima di subire un altro attacco da parte di dean, e intrecciare le gambe alla sua schiena.  
  
“Dean…dovremmo proprio farci una doccia…”  
  
“Sono troppo fuso ora per lasciarti andare…”  
  
“Intendevo insieme…” disse Sam, facendogli i grattini sulla testa.  
   
  
  
Dean a quel punto lo prese di peso, sforzandosi un po’, perché Sam stava diventando pesante, e lo portò in bagno, mentre l’altro ridacchiava.  
   
  
Fecero scendere il getto d’acqua calda, e cominciarono a baciarsi, e ad abbandonarsi alla passione.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Il nostro primo San Valentino d'amore

Era San Valentino e Sam e Dean avevano preparato una torta molto speciale per il loro primo San Valentino insieme.  
  
Sam aveva preparato nella cucina del loro appartamento, la cioccolata calda, e Dean si era preoccupato di preparare personalmente la torta.  
  
“Non mangiarla prima che sia pronta, Dean, e soprattutto, aspettami!” gli disse Sam, scherzando, mentre controllava la cioccolata.  
  
Affettarono le fragole insieme, con Dean che era un po arrossito, e si sosteneva tenendosi sulla spalla di Sam, le guance rosse.  
  
Sam si divertiva un casino, e l’imbarazzo di Dean lo divertiva ancora di più.  
   
  
Quando la torta fu pronta, Sam si diverti a mettere una benda sugli occhi di Dean e a imboccarlo con le fragole. Dean lo lasciava fare. Sapeva che il fatto di rendersi cosi docile, agli occhi del suo fratellino era molto eccitante.  
   
  
“Guarda cosa ho portato!” disse poi Sam, aprendo una scatolina nascosta fino a quel momento e contenente degli stampini rosa a forma di cuori  
  
“Non ci posso credere, Sammy, sei proprio una femminuccia!!” disse Dean, cercando di scappare.  
  
Passi il San Valentino, la torta, le fragole, ma gli stampini a forma di cuore , no!!  
  
“Stai buono li, fermo e muto! Gli stampini si mangiano!!” lo redargui Sam.  
  
“Non dirai sul serio!!” disse Dean.  
  
“Stai fermo…guarda…” disse Sam, stampandogli un cuoricino rosa su una gamba, e facendogli vedere che il cuore gocciolava un po’ di glassa.  
  
Dean ne assaggiò un po’. “Sembra glassa…di lampone…”  
  
“Esatto…ora stai fermo….” Disse Sam, cominciando a spogliarlo.  
  
“Sammy!! Se volevi fare sesso, bastava dirlo, che bisogno c’era di inscenare tutta questa commedia??” gli chiese Dean, ridendo.  
  
“Zitto!” gli disse Sam, spogliandolo completamente, e riprendendo lo stampino con grande orrore di Dean, che sbarrò gli occhi.  
  
“No no no no no no no !”  
  
“Si si si si si !” disse Sam, cominciando a stampargli cuori di glassa dappertutto, su tutto il corpo. Sulle gambe, sulla pancia, sulle spalle…dappertutto….e poi si mise a togliere i cuori, leccandoli con la lingua, facendo gemere Dean.  
  
“Tocca a te…” disse Dean, dopo un po’, malizioso.  
   
  
Dean spogliò Sam, e cominciò a fare lo stesso procedimento anche su di lui, ma se Sam era più tipo da orsetto goloso, Dean gli leccò via i cuori in modo decisamente più erotico e sensuale, con lentezza esasperante, e Sam reclinava la testa all’indietro, tenendogli la testa teneramente con una mano, mentre lui gli spazzolava via i cuori dal petto.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
La sera andarono al parco,  uno dei pochi aperti al pubblico anche di notte, e si fermarono sulle panchine, a guardare la bellezza della grande fontana davanti a loro.  
  
“Vieni qui…” lo incitò Sam. Dean fece come richiesto, e Sam bagnò le mani nell’acqua della fontana, e gliele mise sulla faccia, accarezzandogli le guance.  
  
Dean restò per qualche minuto intenerito, e poi gli chiese il perché di quel gesto.  
  
“Le carezze…si sentono di più, se sono bagnate, secondo te?” gli chiese Sam, imbarazzato, senza guardarlo in faccia.  
  
Dean non rispose, o almeno, lo fece con un bacio appassionato e colmo d’amore.  
  
“Non sono bravo come te con le parole, Sammy, ma volevo dirti che mi stai facendo innamorare sempre di più di te, sempre più perdutamente, Sammy…”  
  
“E dicevi che non ci sai fare con le parole…”  
  
“E volevo dirti anche che, voglio passare con te altri infiniti Valentini, solo con te!” disse ancora, prendendogli il viso nelle mani.  
  
“Quindi, questo vuol dire che non mi lascerai mai??”  
  
“Mi credi se ti dico una cosa, Sammy? Io non ho intenzione di lasciarti, né ora, né mai!”  
  
“Né ora, né mai…si, suona bene!” sorrise Sam, e poi si baciarono ancora, seduti sopra il ciglio della fontana, al chiaro di luna.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi siete sciolti anche voi vero??? <3333
> 
> chi ha letto la mia storia "ti odio e ti amo" avrà colto sicuramente che quando scrissi in uno dei capitolo del loro primo San Valentino, mi riferivo a questo <333


	13. Tematiche delicate e tabù

Dean stava aspettando che Sam tornasse da scuola. Tornasse da lui. Come sempre.  
  
Lo aspettava sempre con l’ansia crescente di rivederlo, ma questa volta sembrava…diverso…  
  
Questa volta, l’ansia cominciò a farsi strada in lui, già quando erano passate solo poche ore da quando Sam era a scuola, e quindi era chiaro che non poteva tornare a breve.  
  
Quando poi stava cominciando ad avvicinarsi l’orario che sarebbe uscito, Dean si sentiva quasi sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, senza sapere il perché.  
  
Si imponeva di stare calmo ed era quasi contento che fosse finalmente arrivato l’orario…di li a breve Sammy sarebbe arrivato, mettendo fine a quell’angoscia cosi irrazionale.  
  
Sammy però non arrivò.  
  
Dean si impose di rilassarsi. Di norma Sammy ci metteva più o meno sempre dieci minuti per arrivare da lui, venendo a piedi, e poteva darsi che si fosse fermato a comprare un fumetto…in quel caso ci avrebbe messo almeno quindici minuti.  
  
Decise di leggere distrattamente un giornale per far passare più in fretta quei minuti.  
  
Sammy non arrivò neanche quindici minuti dopo, ma dopo venti, si.  
  
Appena in tempo…Dean stava per chiamare Sam al celllare, maledicendosi per non averlo fatto subito, quando lo vide arrivare.  
  
Capi subito che qualcosa non andava, dal modo in cui Sammy teneva la testa bassa ed entrava, senza guardarlo…di certo non aveva dubbi che fosse successo qualcosa, ma averne la certezza dalla sua espressione, era tutto un altro discorso.  
   
  
“Sammy!!” lo chiamò Dean, buttando il giornale sul divano, e andandogli incontro. “Stavo per chiamarti…come mai questo ritardo? I professori ti hanno trattenuto? Problemi con qualche tuo compagno a scuola??” gli chiese, apprensivo.  
  
“No..va tutto bene con loro…” disse Sam sempre senza guardarlo, e Dean capi subito che mentiva. Capiva sempre quando Sam lo faceva, ma aveva anche l’impressione che non fosse tutto li.  
  
“Sammy, guarda che riesco a capire quando menti…” gli disse, toccandogli un braccio.  
  
Sam si divincolò, in un modo che a Dean spaventò molto.  
  
**“Non mi toccare!!”** gli disse, quasi isterico.  
  
Dean lo guardò con tanto d’occhi, capendo all’istante che suo fratello ce l’aveva con lui, anche se non ne capiva il motivo.  
  
“Ce l’hai con me?? Che cosa ti ho fatto??” gli chiese.  
  
“Niente…sono solo nervoso…” disse Sam, e Dean capi che solo mezza frase era vera di quello che disse.  
  
Ebbe paura che Sam potesse avercela con lui per qualche sua ex conquista, e ne ebbe timore, anche se era assurdo. Non doveva sentirsi in colpa. Da quando stava con Sam non l’aveva mai tradito con nessuno, e nessuna.  
  
“Sammy, dimmi che cosa ti è successo!” disse, afferrandogli di nuovo il braccio.  
  
“ **Ti ho detto di mollarmi!”**  
  
E se Dean non avesse avuto la sicurezza che Sam fosse arrabbiato proprio con lui, l’avrebbe lasciato stare davvero, gli avrebbe dato il tempo di smaltire il nervosismo.  
  
“So che ce l’hai con me, non ti ho fatto niente, voglio sapere perché!!!”  
  
“Dean, per favore…” ora Sam sembrava guardarlo supplicante. Dean segui l’istinto, e incurante delle sue proteste, lo strinse a sé.  
  
Sam si sorprese, ma non lo respinse. Seguendo ancora l’istinto, Dean gli afferrò la faccia e lo baciò.  
  
Sam in un primo momento cercò di spingerlo via, ma fece solo un debole tentativo, mal riuscito.  
  
Appena senti la lingua di Dean, gemette e gli circondò il collo con le braccia.  
  
Dean, sollevato, lo prese in braccio. Ci riusciva ancora, malgrado Sam stesse crescendo.  
  
Indietreggiò con Sam in braccio, verso il letto, e finirono tutti e due sul materasso, con Sam sopra Dean.  
  
Si baciarono ancora un po’, senza dire niente, con Sam che carezzava la faccia di Dean, poi quando fini, Dean gli prese il viso nelle mani e gli disse dolcemente:  
  
“Adesso vuoi dirmi cosa c’è?”  
  
Sam lo guardò, e scoppiò a piangere.  
  
“Ehi, ehi…tranquillo…sai che a me puoi dire tutto…” disse Dean, rimpiangendo all’istante quello che aveva detto. Forse Sammy si era innamorato di una ragazza. Non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo, non avrebbe saputo neanche cosa dirgli.  
   
  
Sam sembrò cercare di prendere fiato, prima di riuscire a parlare. Infine,dopo un tempo che a Dean sembrò interminabile, gli disse:  
  
“A…a scuola….a lezione…”  
  
Dean riprese a respirare normalmente. Per fortuna niente ragazze di mezzo.  
  
“Si?” lo incoraggiò Dean, toccandogli il mento.  
  
“Abbiamo…parlato di argomenti…di tematiche…delicate…”  
  
Dean cominciò a sospettare qualcosa, e degliuti.  
  
“Si, è quello che immagini…abbiamo parlato del…del…dell’in…”  
  
“Dell’incesto?” gli chiese Dean, venendogli incontro, vedendo che Sammy era in difficoltà evidente, nonostante anche per lui non fosse facile dire quella parola.  
  
Sembrava come qualcosa di sporco, corrotto…e a Dean invece piaceva pensare della sua relazione con Sammy, come a una cosa bella…una cosa d’amore….  
  
“Si…” disse sammy, guardando ancora in basso.  
  
“Ti…ti va di dirmi che cos’hanno detto?”  
  
“Che…che è una cosa ancora molto presente..un po’ dappertutto, che non se ne parla molto per non sconvolgere le persone, ma che è molto presente nelle famiglie…” disse Sammy, mentre nuovi singhiozzi lo interruppero.  
  
“Sammy, Sammy, **ascoltami**! Si riferivano all’incesto non consenziente, vero???”  
  
“Si..si…” disse Sam, sentendosi un po’ più calmo, davanti a questo.  “Ne hanno..parlato male…giustamente…io sono stato zitto, ma dopo un pò non ce l’ho più fatta…ho chiesto davanti a tutti, se c’era differenza nel caso il rapporto fosse voluto da entrambi i lati…”  
  
“E loro cosa ti hanno risposto?” gli chiese dean, accarrezzandogli le gambe, consolandolo.  
  
“Mi hanno guardato come se fossi pazzo…la professoressa ha detto che è una cosa impossibile, che è una cosa che non può succedere, perché non è possibile che delle persone che condividono sotto lo stesso tetto da quando erano bambini, e anche gli stessi ricordi, possono sviluppare una qualsiasi forma di attrazione erotica o sentimentale, e che la cosa era **sempre** abusiva, e scioccante…”  
  
  
“Mmm…”  
  
“Io gli ho chiesto: e se invece…mettiamo caso che succeda che il rapporto fosse consenziente, e che non ci fosse una forma di abuso in quel caso? Ho specificato che avevo saputo di alcuni casi, ed è vero, non mentivo…la professoressa mi ha guardato un po’ storto e mi ha detto che anche in quei casi, la legge vieta quel genere di rapporto, perché è moralmente inaccettabile, soprattutto perché nascono figli malati…e che quasi sempre, in quei casi, anche se le persone pensano di essere innamorate, il rapporto finisce sempre per distruggerli e finiscono per lasciarsi, alla fine, perché è una cosa che distrugge le famiglie….” Disse Sam, sempre piangendo.  
  
“Sammy…Sammy…piccolo, perché ti sei lasciato coinvolgere in quella discussione?” gli chiese Dean, accarezzandolo.  
  
“Le ho…le ho chiesto se la cosa sarebbe diversa in caso di relazione omosessuale, visto che in quel caso non possono nascere figli..e quindi il problema non sussiste…mi ha guardato disgustata e mi ha detto di smettere di pensare a certe cose…” fini Sam.  
  
“Abbracciami..” gli disse Dean, stringendolo a sé.  
  
“è stato orribile…Dean..mi guardavano tutti male, anche i compagni di scuola…solo perché ne stavo parlando…” disse Sam, stretto nelle braccia di Dean.  
  
“Ascoltami…” gli disse Dean, staccandosi, e tirandogli su il mento. “Se questa cosa ti fa soffrire e dovessi avere dei ripensamenti su di noi, puoi farlo, io sono qui…ti ascolto…non mi arrabbio, okay?” gli disse Dean, cercando di nascondere l’espressione ferita.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Se hai paura di perdermi, sappi che non mi perderai mai…se anche dovessimo tornare ad avere un rapporto solo fraterno, io ci sarò sempre per te..quindi se la tua paura è che possa lasciarti…”  
  
“Dean…io ti amo…”  
  
“Quando sei rientrato in quel modo, mi è sembrato che mi odiassi…”  
  
“Ti odio perché…hai il mio stesso sangue…il mio stesso dna…” disse Sam, toccandogli la pelle sulle braccia e intristendo Dean.  
  
“Ma ti amo…perché sei tu, anche se sei mio fratello..”  
  
“Sammy…”  
  
“Ti amo perché, potresti amare qualcun altro, e invece ami me…solo me…”  
  
“Solo te…” disse Dean, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
Si baciarono di nuovo, più lentamente e languidamente.  
  
Sam dopo il bacio, confessò:  
  
“Ho avuto dei dubbi…su di noi, quando sono tornato, ma poi è bastato che mi baciassi perché tutto tornasse ad essere…. **giusto…”**  
  
Dean non sapeva cosa dire…alla fine aveva fatto bene a dar retta al’istinto, che gli diceva di lasciar perdere le parole, e baciarlo.  
  
“Oh, Dean…perché…perché dobbiamo nasconderci? Vivere cosi? Non facciamo nulla di male…non possiamo neanche procreare…non facciamo del male a nessuno…perché deve essere vista come una cosa anormale?” chiese Sam, appoggiando la testa al petto di Dean.  
  
“Perché lo è…” disse Dean, sorprendendolo.  
  
Sam si alzò di scatto, stupito e offeso.  
  
“Lo è…” disse Dean, precisando, e fermandolo per un braccio. “Perché è sempre stato cosi, la famiglia è composta da madre, padre, figlio, fratello…che sono i frutti dell’amore di due persone…non è previsto che i frutti dell’amore si amino a loro volta…per questo non è una cosa normale, ma….”  
  
Sam era basito dalla poesia con cui Dean stava trattando quest’argomento.  
  
“ **Ma** …non è giusto che perché una cosa non rientra nella cosiddetta normalità, debba essere perseguitata. In un certo senso capisco la società…non sarebbe un bene dare il messaggio che i fratelli possono amarsi…cosa succederebbe se questo avvenisse? Si genererebbe il caos tra le famiglie, ogni più piccolo gesto tenero o dolce verrebbe frainteso, le menti di tutti sarebbero confuse…nessun gesto sarebbe più spontaneo, come invece è sempre stato, e se non puoi trovare neanche più rifugio e conforto nella famiglia, che cosa ti resta più?”  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Senza contare che, è vero che il rischio di malattie genetiche in persone del sesso diverso è un problema da non sottovalutare…io capisco tutte queste cose, e devi capirle anche tu, **ma** , c’è un **ma** , se nonostante tutte queste cose, **succede,** per destino, grazia divina, casualità o quello che vuoi, che due persone finiscono per innamorarsi comunque, chi siamo noi per giudicare? Chi siamo noi per impedire l’amore? Fin dai tempi dei tempi, l’uomo è stato perseguitato. Prima gli ebrei, poi gli africani, i neri, i pellerossa, i clandestini, gli omosessuali… perché quello che l’uomo non capisce, ne ha timore, e quando l’uomo ha timore di qualcosa, la distrugge!”  
  
“Non credevo fossi cosi saggio…” disse Sam, intenerito, accarezzandogli la pancia.  
  
“Noi non l’abbiamo scelto, è capitato, e forse proprio perché è insolito, perché non l’abbiamo cercato, non l’abbiamo scelto, tutto quanto era a nostro sfavore…il fatto che eravamo fratelli, il fatto che siamo due ragazzi, nonostante questo l’amore ci ha colpiti dritti al cuore…e se non è destino questo, innamorarsi quando tutto gioca a tuo sfavore, allora io davvero non ho capito niente dell’Amore!”  
   
  
  
Sam non resistette a tante parole cosi dolci tutte insieme. Prese il viso di Dean e lo baciò, mentre nuove lacrime gli scendevano giù per il viso.  
  
“Ma se dovessi pensare di non farcela, Sammy, voglio che tu me lo dica…non è troppo tardi per te, per farti una vita normale, accanto ad una donna, non accanto a tuo fratello maggiore…ti meriti di essere felice e con me…per quanto amore io possa darti, non so se potrai mai esserlo, cucciolo mio…” gli disse Dean, toccandogli le braccia.  
  
“Dean….”  
  
“Devi essere sicuro…io sono disposto a rischiare tutto, per stare con te, ma non voglio condannare te allo stesso calvario…perché so che non finirà…e che crescerà soltanto, quando diverremo più grandi…e se tu non te la senti, come è comprensibile, puoi sempre rinunciare…”  
  
“Rinunciare… **a questo??** ” lo interruppe Sam, prendendogli le mani, e facendole scendere sul sedere, appena sotto i jeans, inarcando la testa.  
  
“E a **questo?”** chiese ancora, mettendo una mano di Dean sul suo petto, all’altezza del cuore.  
  
“Non credo di esserne capace..” disse Sam, scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Sammy….se accetti questo, adesso….non accetterò altri dubbi, in futuro…ti prego…non posso sopportare un giorno di….”  
  
Sam lo baciò di nuovo di impeto. Un bacio che sapeva di conferma, di promessa, di giuramento.  
  
“E cosi sia…” gli disse infine.  
  
Dean non disse più niente e rotolarono insieme nel letto, continuando a sbaciucchiarsi.  
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'autrice: ufff che capitolo tosto eh? xd non sapevo se sarei riuscita a scriverlo, ma sono abbastanza soddisfatta di come è venuto xd la mia idea era quella di farlo già da tempo...va bene i cuori, l'amore, il romanticismo, ma era inevitabile che sammy prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare anche il lato tragico di questo amore e io spero di averglielo fatto affrontare ad aentrambi con il giusto equilibrio, non eccedendo nè da una parte nè dall'altra...nonostante nella parte finale quasi si annega nel fluff xd  
> spero di non sconvolgere nessuno parlando di tematiche cosi delicate.


	14. I nostri mille colori

Sam e Dean sono VIOLA  
  
Il colore viola nasce dal blu e il rosso insieme. Forza ed energia, miscelati a calma e malinconia. è associato alla frequenza più alta e alla lunghezza d’onda più corta. Il viola è il colore della penitenza, simboleggia il dolore, il tormento e la tristezza. Chi si sente attratto dal colore viola, significa che ha bisogno di intimità ed affetto, e che è attratto da mistero e magia.  
  
E' il colore tradizionale della mistica, della spiritualità ma anche della fascinazione erotica.  
  
Indica l'unione degli opposti, la suggestionabilità.  
  
E' il colore dell'arte, della fantasia, del sogno, dell'altruismo e della guarigione.  
  
Sam e Dean sono attirati dal soprannaturale come da una calamita, hanno la strada spianata per il passaggio dall’oltretomba, che è invalicabile a molti. Chi lo attraversa non torna più indietro, ma loro si.  
   
   
  
  
  
Sam e Dean sono ROSSI. Sono infuocati, bruciano nel loro rapporto fatto di sangue e di amore. Bruciano di passione, di rabbia, di sangue, bruciano d’amore, perché è quello che li fa sentire vivi.  
  
Tutti sentimenti molto forti che indicano uno stato di  **eccitazione** , ma allo stesso tempo di fierezza e orgoglio.  
   
  
  
Sam e Dean sono ROSA, che è uno dei colori più trascendentali che incitano all’amore. Il rosa che è in Dean e Sam conferisce in loro una grande capacità di perdonare, ed esprime il reciproco bisogno di dare e ricevere tenerezza. Chi è rosa, predilige grandi amori passionali dove dona tutto sé stesso e con totale abnegazione. Ha il forte bisogno di comprendere il partner e di amarlo, fino anche ad annullarsi.  
   
  
Sam e Dean sono BIANCHI.  Sono senza tinta, ma hanno un’alta luminosità. Sono bianchi perché il bianco è il colore degli angeli e del paradiso con cui verranno sempre a contatto.  
  
Il bianco però è anche negativo. È un colore che promette lutto, morte e fantasmi.  
   
   
  
  
Sam e Dean sono **NERI**. Il colore nero è la negazione del colore per antonomasia…quindi esprime negazione per la vita futura con conseguente rifiuto a lottare, negazione per la realtà in cui si vive con conseguente ribellione e aggressività. Il colore nero conferisce un senso del sacrificio, tenacia, pessimismo, abnegazione e risolutezza nel perseguire le proprie mete.  
  
Sam e Dean pensano di non avere un futuro, nessuna possibilità di vivere una vita normale e si gettano anima e corpo in quello che è il loro ideale…la loro missione…salvare delle vite…anche a costo del sacrificio supremo.  
  
Purtroppo è anche il colore della MORTE, che li segue come un mantello. Il colore dell’oscurità.  
   
  
  
Sam e Dean sono GIALLI. Il sole è dentro di loro, malgrado più volte i loro sensi di colpa gli faranno credere di avere l’oscurità dentro sé. Sono generosi, genuini, sarcastici, e sono mossi da ideali profondi e una voglia sincera di aiutare il prossimo.  
   
  
  
  
Sam e Dean sono ARANCIONI. Sono capaci di imprese fuori dal comune.  
  
L'arancione è il risultato della mescolanza dei colori rosso e giallo. Il suo contenuto emotivo è il desiderio. E' la percezione delle emozioni da un punto di vista fisico (esplorazione del mondo attraverso i sensi - percepire e provare piacere). Rappresenta la percezione sensoriale legata all'appetito e come organi del corpo riguarda la muscolatura volontaria, il sistema nervoso simpatico, gli organi della riproduzione.  
  
La sensazione da sconfiggere, nell'arancione, è la colpa.  
  
Traumi e violenze che portano a disequilibri di arancione): inganni, situazioni instabili, abbandono, freddezza, rifiuto,  
   
  
  
  
  
Sam e Dean sono GRIGI. Per quanto siano assoluti nell’amare e nel ricevere amore incondizionato, le loro idee e le loro azioni sono grigie. La sottile linea che separa il bene dal male è labile e loro lo sanno molto bene, nonostante questo si confondono, inciampano, si rialzano, e non capiscono bene. Quello che prima sembrava giusto, ad un tratto non lo è più, e poi ricambiano di nuovo idea…per egoismo, per amore, per paura di rimanere soli… il grigio è il colore della mutazione…Sam e Dean cambiano sempre, e rimangono sempre gli stessi.  
   
  
  
  
Sam e Dean sono BLU. Hanno pensieri profondi e ideali ancora più elevati.  
   
  
  
Sam e Dean sono VERDI.  Il verde È il colore che cerchiamo istintivamente quando siamo depressi o abbiamo appena vissuto un trauma.  
  
Ed è quello che Sam e Dean fanno,ricercandosi l’uno il verde dell’altro .  
   
  
  
  
  
Sam e Dean sono MARRONI.  
  
Cercano radici, nella terra, la parte più profonda di noi…cercano il loro focolare, un calore che non trovano mai, se non in loro stessi, disperatamente.  
   
   
  
  
Sam e Dean sono speciali. hanno in loro tutti i colori dell’Arcobaleno. Brillano, si infiammano, e poi gelano….  
  
Si riscaldano, e poi si raffreddano….tremano e fremono, e amano, e si struggono.  
   
  
Sono freddi e caldi.   
  
Bruciano e muoiono. E poi tornano ad essere vivi. Ancora una volta.  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capolinea anche con questa storia xd spero di non avervi deluso con quest'ultimo capitolo...mi andava di concluderlo parlando dei colori, considerato il titolo della fanfiction ^^ 
> 
> che dire...vorrei esser triste per la fine di questa storia ma la tristezza è surclassata dalla stanchezza hahha forse sarò triste domani :p
> 
> bacii :*** 
> 
> Dimenticavo!! Per scrivere questo capitolo ho estrapolato davvero i significati dei colori, ovviamente adattandoli a Sam e Dean, ma sono veri...dove invece non trovavo niente di poetico ci ho messo qualcosa di mio... :p penso si capisca dove! ciaooo :)


End file.
